There have been many types of exercise devices developed in the past for exercising the human body. The therapeutic benefits of vigorous exercise has been well established for everyone from athletes in prime condition to those suffering paralysis or debilitating disease. There have been many devices of the exercise cycle type employing the use of a stand of some type, a seat, foot pedals, and in some instances, handlebars or hand cranks.
Some fifteen (15) prior U.S. patents have been found on a patent search relating to the present invention. These prior art patents are listed as follows: 1,059,172; 1,344,963; 2,252,868; 2,783,044; 2,921,791; 3,017,180; 3,058,742; 3,213,852; 3,216,722; 3,572,699; 3,727,913; 3,759,512; 3,930,495; 3,966,201; and 4,188,030. None of the exercise devices shown by the above U.S. patents provide the user with the desired movement of the present invention wherein the legs operate together in a normal bicycle pedaling movement and wherein the arms operate in a consistantly varying cycle relative to the legs and each other.